scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Hunter
Equipment * Power Armor ** Extremely durable that absorbs energy blasts and stores it as ammo for Jordan to use as her own ** When enough energy stored in armor can use energy as projectiles or enhance body * Energy Rifle ** Uses Energy from Power Armor to create unique ammo and enchancements *** Standard Rapid Fire Energy shots *** Energy Shotgun Attachment *** Energy Sniper Attachment *** Thunder Energy *** Acid Energy * Machine Pistol ** Standard Machine Pistol assigned when she joined the Force *** Single Fire *** Machine Uzi Mode *** Stun Fire * Finger Cannon ** Powerful single shot beam cannon, replaces right index finger ** Surgically implanted at age 9 as part of ritual to be member of Brotherhood Worthless Children ** Registered it with Galactic Alliance, large GA inscribed on it to show registration History * Early Life 0-9 Was sold at birth to the Brotherhood of Worthless Children. Spent time in The Crib watching over her other family members. She took this responsibility for her early maturity and being the oldest. Especially watched over Red because of his nature to get in trouble and pick fights. Jordan's skills, maturity and beauty got the attention of Lady Hunter who began to mentor Jordan at Age 6. Taught Jordan how to use her beauty as a weapon in assassination, Jordan began to see Lady Hunter as a mother even took her last name as her own. Achieved first kill at age 9 after killing the leader of a alien trafficking ring. * Life in Brotherhood 9-31 Was the third member of the family to become a full member of the Brotherhood. Discovered many high profile missions required drivers. Learned to drive at young age to rapidly increase her worth in the Brotherhood and be able to go in high profile missions. Became fascinated by Drake and even began to feel romantic feelings for him. At Age 22 was assigned to assassinate Lady Hunter because Lady Hunter was become a threat to the inner circle. Death of Lady Hunter lead to Jordan becoming less interested in killing. Spent much of her time with Doctor Quam building vehicles, weapons and armor. Through this learned to appreciate the common person and gave her a sense of pride that doesn't originate from killing. At age 28 was approached by Drake to help in his ploy to assassinate Chairman Plych, wanted to use her skills in deception and driving to get a vehicle into Titus' promotion ceremony. Jordan agreed mostly because of her history with Drake and her personal feeling for him. Attended Titus' funeral and seeing sorrow from an entire distract left Jordan with immense guilt. Decided to leave Brotherhood with Red and her popularity with many of the members led to months of members leaving. * Unity Station Police Department 31-39 After death of Drake's father and stripped of his family history Drake became devastated. Turned to Jordan who he believed was the only who showed any positive emotion to him. Jordan nurtured Drake in his time of darkness. Silver lured Jordan into a trap using Scarlet and Drake. Was used as bait to lure Red out of hiding. Was sexually abused in front of Red to humiliate both her and Red. Helped to free Scarlet from her binds to help Red and Sunny. After death of Scarlet, Jordan no longer felt love for Drake but pity decided to join USPD to help redeem herself from her sins as a Worthless Child. Grew a close bond with Kaze that eventually became romantic due to both their great chemistry on the field. Drake soon left Jordan's home after realizing that she felt more pity than anything else for him. Jordan's skills wide array of skills and also help dwindling Brotherhood influence led to high praise and recognition in the USPD. Present Helped coordinate with Red to track Glitch and send her to District 20 Holding Cell Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Scarlet Stars Category:Brotherhood of Worthless Children Category:Unity Station Law Category:Human